


Ask Me

by Artemis85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Background Destiel, Denial of Feelings, Emotionally Hurt Sam, Feels, Friends With Benefits, Gabriel - Freeform, Gabriel Lives, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Gabriel is Bad at Feelings, Hurt Gabriel, Hurt Sam Winchester, Idiots in Love, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Happy, Pining Gabriel, Pining Sam Winchester, Porn with Feelings, Sabriel - Freeform, Sad, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam Winchester Loves Gabriel, Self-Denial, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sex, anguish, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis85/pseuds/Artemis85
Summary: Sam knew he would, Gabe knew he wouldn't. Its funny how they both know so much yet so little.





	Ask Me

**Author's Note:**

> I recently made another fanfiction that can be read as a prequel or sequel. The Road To Hell (Is Paved with Suppositions.) Please check it out. This one has a potentially hopeful ending. Still much angst though. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12548549/1/The-Road-to-Hell-Is-Paved-With-Suppositions

Heya, Sammy." said the archangel, poppin' up like Sam knew he would, like he always did. Giving him that look, like Sam knew he would, like he always did. Sam didn't even have to turn around.

And when they were done, he'd leave, like Sam knew he would. Like he always did.

It's a game Sam has lost taste for, so he doesn't look. He keeps his face forward, his back firm against the chair. He keeps surfing through eye blurring lore, because the woman marked for death two blocks down has more to lose than he does (He's lost more overall, but it's not a contest, Sam supposes.)

And Gabriel waits. Till he doesn't. He's gone in a flash and back not three minutes later. Sam doesn't have to ask because he knows what he's done, knows Gabriel has wrapped up the case before they could truly open it.

There's no point in pretending to work anymore, so he doesn't. He just stares at the screen praying for an answer to his death sentence of a love life. His eyes fixate on one sentence. "Piercing its heart with a dagger soaked in moon drink is the only way to end it."

His eyes fixated on a single phrase: End it. End it.

Sam wonders if he should just ask him to stay. Sam wonders when he got so desperate.

If he had to say it, Sam would deem Gabriel his new demon's blood. He doesn't know if he's disrespecting himself or Gabriel more through that comparison.

Gabriel makes his way over to him, slowly, calculating. Physically, Sam's at a desk, a computer on top of it in a dingy motel in some city in Minnesota,but Gabe can't tell where he really is at the moment. He makes it to where Sam's sitting and stares. Sam looks away, fearful that he'll read his mind.

Gabe cocks his head in interest and places his hand on Sam's shoulder, noting the boy's sweet shudder. Gabe bends down to kiss his neck and nip at his adam's apple as his hand slides down down down his toned stomach and-

Sam moans as his head ascended towards the heavens-and isn't that just damn poetic? Hasn't it just come full circle?- exposing more of his creamy neck to Gabriel and he can't help but think that's it's a bit like a offering. A sacrifice he'll accept with both hands. Gabriel palms his erection with purpose and plan. He whisper secrets against the milky flesh of his neck with the swirls of his tongue and the heat of his gaze.

Seeing Sam like this is a prayer he'd never known he'd prayed, answered.

"Ask me to stay." He whispers, pressing down just so, biting just right. "Sam, just ask me to stay." Each word was punctuated by a gasp, a kiss, a suck. Sam's breaths were coming in heaves now and he was close, so close.

And yet so far.

Gabriel still his movement and moved from his neck to stare into his eyes.

Sam closed them and turned.

Of course.

Gabriel attacked his throat, suckling hickeys on the skin. He knew Sam wouldn't like it, cause he didn't like the feeling of being Gabe's. Maybe that's why he did it. Maybe he was a vindictive little shit.

He palmed him with a vigor now, no slow teasing, no slowness. He supposed he was trying to prove something. Too bad he didn't know what that was.

"Oh, Gabe." Sam says, and damn if that isn't the hottest thing. A couple more strokes along his length and Sam's gone, grinding against Gabe's hand. "I love you." He breathes from the highs of his release and Gabe wonders what mythical quest he'd have to undergo to get Sam to say that at any other time, in any other context.

But it's not a "stay" and it's not really valid (even if it is) so before Sam comes down enough to make him, Gabe leaves.

And Sam hurts. But not that much. Because he knew.


End file.
